This invention relates to a method and apparatus for real-time IPTV channel searching and switching via a Web-accessible device. While the invention is particularly directed to the art of telecommunications, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications.
By way of background, IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) is a system in which digital television service is delivered by using Internet Protocol over a network infrastructure, which may include delivery by a broadband connection. A general definition of IPTV is television content that, instead of being delivered through traditional broadcast and cable formats, is received by the viewer through the technologies used for computer networks.
For residential users, IPTV is often provided in conjunction with Video on Demand and may be bundled with Internet services such as Web access and VoIP. In businesses, IPTV may be used to deliver television content over corporate LANs.
IPTV covers both live TV (multicasting) as well as stored video (Video on Demand VOD). The playback of IPTV requires either a personal computer or a set-top box connected to a TV. Video content is typically compressed using either a MPEG-2 or a MPEG-4 codec and then sent in an MPEG transport stream delivered via IP Multicast in case of live TV or via IP Unicast in case of Video on Demand. IP Multicast is a method in which information can be sent to multiple computers at the same time.
However, today's IPTV service does not allow real-time channel searching and switching functions via a separate internet accessible device. In particular, today's IPTV channel switching can only be performed by the TV terminal controller or by the cable/satellite TV controller. Such controllers do not offer comprehensive, flexible and real-time TV channel search capabilities.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and apparatus that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.